fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem (anime)
Fire Emblem is a Japanese anime OVA based on Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, the third game in Nintendo's ''Fire Emblem'' series, which in turn included a remake of Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, the first game in the series. Production ended after only two episodes were finished. Both episodes were released in dubbed and subtitled formats in North America on VHS by ADV Films in 1997. While this anime essentially came and went, it does contain one mildly interesting translation note. Produced long before any of the Fire Emblem games were released in North America, the lead character's name was translated as "Mars" by ADV Films. However, when the character made an in-game appearance in Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. Melee, Nintendo chose to officially translate his name as Marth. Marth's Japanese voice actor, Hikaru Midorikawa, also reprised his role as the character's voice in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Synopsis Episode 1 The first episode focuses on Marth and the knights in his service. The opening scene is a flashback of a time when he, his sister Ellis, and their guard Jeigan were attempting to escape capture from enemy forces following the death of his father at the hands of the evil priest Garnef. Ellis cast a teleportation spell on Marth and Jeigan, allowing them to escape, but she was left behind and captured. The time shifts back to the present where Marth is spending an afternoon with his friend Princess Sheeda. She invites him to stay for dinner, but he has second thoughts after hearing nobles complain of his family's failure in battle. and her father is in trouble.]]Later on, Sheeda comes to Marth begging for his help, as her city is under attack by Gazzak's pirates. Against Jeigan's advice (but with his support), Marth and his knights arm themselves, enter the city, and defeat the pirates. Following this victory, Marth decides to rejoin the war effort, leaving on a ship with his soldiers, and is soon joined by Sheeda. Episode 2 watching Navarre killing at the 4 soldiers.]]The second episode focuses on the deadly mercenary Navarre. The episode begins with him surrounded by attackers, but he easily defeats them all, which catches the attention of Reynard, a bandit leader. Reynard offers Navarre a job, which is initially refused. However, Navarre changes his mind once he sees that the bandits have abducted a priestess named Rena. Meanwhile, Marth's group has arrived in a nearby village, and hearing about Rena's abduction, agrees to rescue her. Navarre's nightmares give a brief insight into his past, but he spends most of his time observing the functions of the bandit lair. He notices that one named Julian has been secretly delivering food to Rena. When the two try to escape, they are ambushed by guards. Navarre approaches, and although he appears intent on killing Julian, he instead kills the guards, and then leaves. Julian is later seen wounded, and encounters Marth, begging him to rescue Rena. While Julian's betrayal seems to be known, Navarre's isn't, and he remains with the bandits. Once Marth's forces attack, the lair erupts into chaos, and Rena is once again saved by Navarre. She asks why he kills so casually, and he claims that even God can't forgive his sins. While leaving the lair, Navarre encounters Oguma, one of Sheeda's mercenaries. The two engage in combat, and seem equally matched, but Sheeda steps in and stops the fight. She tries to reason with Navarre, who believes that no fighting can be honorable. Sheeda tells him that it can be if his cause is just, and Navarre replies that he wants to see the just cause for which she fights, joining their group. Playable Character Appearances Several characters who appeared early on as playable in the original Fire Emblem game the Anime was based on (and remakes of the game) appeared in the Anime. The following is a list of these characters in order of appearance in the Anime along with when they first appeared: * Mars - Seen in opening scene of first episode escaping with Jeigan and Ellis. * Jeigan - Seen in opening scene of first episode escaping with Marth and Ellis. * Ellis - Seen in opening scene of first episode escaping with Marth and Jeigan, although she does not escape with them and is absent from any other appearances with the shows short run time. * Sheeda (Several spellings used) - Seen first in early scenes with Marth on Tallis. * Abel - Seen in first episode as one of Marth's forces. Usually with Cain. * Cain - Seen in first episode as one of Marth's forces. Usually with Abel. * Doga - Seen in first episode as one of Marth's forces. * Gordin - Seen in first episode as one of Marth's forces. * Oguma - Appears in time to save Marth during his battle with the leader of the pirates. * Barst (name not given in Anime but looks the same as game counterpart) - Is seen with Cord and Bord shortly after their arrival with Ogma, he has only one verbal line. * Bord (name not given in Anime but looks the same as game counterpart) - Is seen with Cord and Barst shortly after their arrival with Ogma, he has no verbal lines. * Cord (name not given in Anime but looks the same as game counterpart) - Is seen with Bord and Barst shortly after their arrival with Ogma, has no verbal lines. * Navarl/Navarre (different spellings used) - Is seen in opening scenes of second episode. * Rena - Appears as a captive of the bandits early in the second episode. * Julian - Appears giving the caged Rena food as Navarre spies on them. Category:Non-Game Fire Emblem content